


Goblins strike again

by ilovemagick



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Goblins, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 17:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5505800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovemagick/pseuds/ilovemagick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon isn't as lucky this time with the goblins. Lucky Baz is there to help and look after him in his moment of need.  An extra scene set after the star watching incident in Carry On but before the night they kiss ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goblins strike again

**Author's Note:**

> Random late night ramblings.

Baz thought being an ally with Simon Snow would mean that they would talk more. But when they weren't working together, their shared room was dead quiet. They didn’t even rib into each other- just did their schoolwork in silence every night. Sometimes Snow would stare at Baz, and he’d think (and hope) maybe this time Simon would say something. But if he was to open his mouth it was to ask to borrow a pen or something (he’s always losing his) so they lived in this quietness instead.  
Tonight, Snow’s still not back in our room at the top of the tower, in the early hours of the morning. He was here when Baz headed to the catacombs, but he returned hours ago. Baz was miffed when he first got back because he thought Snow and Bunce may have been doing something without him- they work together one time and he was already envious of their future endeavours as their duo. However, Snow can barely stay awake past midnight. He should have been back from wherever he is a long time ago. He not being here keeps Baz awake. He’s worried (not that he’d ever tell him that.) This worry leads Baz to go searching for Simon. He checks the chapel, up near Ebb’s house, the dining hall and the catacombs again, but to no avail. Simon Snow is nowhere to be found at quarter to four in the morning. As a last resort, Baz decides to check the woods. No sooner than three steps in does he hear a whimper. ‘Simon!,’ he shouts instinctively. His senses are stronger than most, but even with his vampiric abilities he still struggles to figure out where that whimper came from in these dark woods. Eventually, after stumbling further in, he spots a very beaten up looking Simon on the ground next to a tree. There is a strong stench of blood, Simon’s blood in the air. Baz blocks out the intoxicating scent (he did just feed after all) and rushes to Simon’s side.  
“Crowley Snow, what happened?” he asks. He reaches out to touch his fore arm as a comforting gesture, but it really serves as an excuse to touch him. Snow looks thoroughly beaten. Closer up, a big gash is evident down the side of his body.  
“I couldn’t sleep so I went walking. Goblins got in. I’m still wanted by them. Before you ask, this wasn’t the humdrum, I don’t feel it.”  
“Where are the goblins now?” Baz asks.  
“I spelled them away. Not sure where to.” Simon tries to grin but winces in pain.  
“That’s one nasty looking scratch you got there. We should probably go to the nurse.”  
“No. I just want to go to my room.” Simon is adamant.  
“But can you even walk?”  
“I can if you’ll help me.”  
That’s something Baz can’t refuse.  
He helps Simon up on his non-injured side. Simon’s arm is slung over Baz’s shoulders. He’s heavier than he looks. At a very slow pace they begin their way back to their room.  
“I’m surprised you’re helping me without any complaint.” Simon says sheepishly.  
“You’re helping me find my mother’s killer, so I’ll help you escape goblins,” Baz says with earnest.  
“My knight in shining armour,” Simon mutters and turns his head away. Baz laughs. “Yeah right” (but deep down he really likes the sound of that.)  
Finally, after what is usually a five minute walk was a twenty minute, they make it back to their room.  
“Snow, if you weren’t let a nurse inspect it, at least let me.”  
“..Fine. But don’t bite me.” Baz rolls his eyes. The gash starts at the middle of his rib cage and finishes just before his hip.  
“If you want me to clean it and stop it getting infected, you’re going to have to take your top off.”  
“I don’t think I can. Could you help me?”  
Baz pauses for a moment, and then tentatively begins to lift the hem of Simon’s t-shirt. His fingers lightly brush over Simon’s stomach, causing him to break out in goose bumps. But Baz doesn’t notice. He’s looking everywhere but at Simon. For him, this is too intimate (Simon doesn’t even seem to notice.) Once the shirt is finally off, for the first time ever Simon is shirtless in front of Baz. Luckily for him vampires can’t blush much. It now makes sense why he was so heavy. Snow’s chest is very muscular and sculpted. Baz openly stares for a few moments. Simon also openly stares, at how Baz’s hair is forming a perfect wave over his smooth forehead. Both realising their mistake, they begin talking at once.  
“How bad is-“  
“It could have been-“  
Both stop mid-sentence and stare at each other, waiting for the other to continue. Baz giggles (not high on magic this time, rather Simon’s half naked body.)  
“Are we bonding?” Simon thinks.  
“Dammit I giggled again.” Is what Baz is thinking.  
“It’s not as deep as I thought it would be. No internal organs are hurt. You may want to go to the nurse in the mornig. Or get Bunce to stitch you up. But for now, I’ll just clean it and plaster it ok?”  
“Ok. Will this hurt much?”  
“Maybe,” Baz smirks. He dabs some aloe ointment at the top of the wound.  
“Fucking hell!” Simon shouts as he suddenly squeezes Baz’s arm. It must really hurt for him to use normal swear words (or he just has a low pain tolerance)  
“Crowley Snow, I don’t know what was hurt more. Your chest or my arm you just squeezed. Next time, squeeze my hand instead. Just don’t break it.” To his surprise Simon grabs his hand. The pattern continues- Baz applies more ointment, Simon swears, and squeezes Baz’s hand as if his life depended on it. Once Baz has him all plastered up he checks Simon’s temperature with his other hand. The hand holding hasn’t been broken yet, and neither boy is seemingly willing to break it.  
“You’re burning up. This is bad. You could be infected.” Baz frowns. “I should be sending you to the nurse now.”  
“Please don’t,” Simon begs. “You could still help me. Just monitor me through the night.”  
“To do that I’d need to check your temperature all the time, I can’t do that from my bed and the bed frames don’t move.”  
Simon looks to the floor and swallows. “Well… you could just sleep in my bed. With me.” Simon worries that he’s taken this too far. Baz looks really nervous all of a sudden.  
“If that’s what you want. You’ve now used up all you’re help cards.” Baz breaks their hand holding to lie down on Simons bed. Simon hesitates, but once he remembers how much better this is than going to the nurse (she doesn’t believe in anaesthetic) he lies down. It should be awkward, but it isn’t. There’s still space between them. Baz checks his forehead again, and rolls over to face him. “Goodnight Snow,” he whispers, and somehow Simon falls asleep instantly with his old enemy right behind him.  
Sometime in the night Baz must have fallen asleep too. Simon’s temperature had begun to cool down. By the time Baz woke up (first for once) Simon had cooled back to a normal temperature. He could tell straight away because his legs had become tangled with Simon’s and his arm was draped over Simon’s chest. And at some point in the night their hands had joined again. Baz allowed himself ten whole seconds to enjoy this moment with the boy he’d been in love with since 5th year, then as smoothly as he could he untangled his hand and legs from Simon’s and silently climbed over him into his own bed, only to fall asleep again.  
Once Simon woke up Baz was already dressed for breakfast.  
“You’re temperature is back to normal Snow.” Simon blushes as he remembers the events of last night and turns a deep shade of red. Baz pretends not to notice.  
“Uh, thanks for last night Baz. You don’t know how much I hate going to the nurse. You make a much better one.”  
“Don’t mention it, Baz says coolly as he heads out the door to breakfast. Simon frowns for a moment, and then jumps out of bed with much pain from his chest to get ready for the day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I tried to make it clear Simon was beginning to like Baz too, but didn't want it to be forced. Any ideas for other stories are always great to hear!


End file.
